Stupid, Stupid Rory
by Maplefrost
Summary: The Doctor visits the Ponds only to discover that Rory's been injured protecting Amy. Dedicated to all those affected by the 2011 London Riots. Features lots of Doctor/Amy friendship fluff and some Rory/Amy fluff.


**Title:** Stupid, Stupid Rory  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ or PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rory/Amy  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mentioned violence, mentions of operation-like things  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Doctor Who, or any of its characters. If I did, Rory wouldn't die all the time.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Doctor visits the Ponds only to discover that Rory's been injured protecting Amy. Dedicated to all those affected by the 2011 London Riots. Features lots of Doctor/Amy friendship fluff and some Rory/Amy fluff.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I swear, I can't write DW fanfiction without Rory getting hurt or being sad. AM I TURNING INTO A MOFFAT? Anyway, this is full of shameless fluff, so...enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Let's see here...I left them on...the 6th of July? Or was it the 7th of June..."<p>

The Doctor, one hand threaded in his brown locks, stared down at his notepad, on which he had scribbled the Earth date that he had left Rory and Amy on. He didn't want to visit seven years after he left them, or twelve days before they ever met. However, he'd been writing fast, so he wasn't sure if the 6/7/11 meant day/month/year or month/day/year.

"Hmm...I'll just go sometime in August...August the 11th!" He started to plug the coordinates into the TARDIS, smiling with glee as he did so. He spun around the console, pulling this switch and that. Finally, the TARDIS landed, just a little ways away from the Pond house, as to avoid landing in flowers again.

"Hello, Ponds!" The Doctor pulled the doors open and slid outside, closing the doors and spinning on his heel in one movement. He stopped spinning, only to notice that no one was waiting for him. And the street was littered. Garbage was strewn on the grass, the road, in the trees. He was distracted by a loud siren. He turned his head to look down the road. If he squinted, he could just make you the red lights of an ambulance.

"Yes, t-they just left, I'm heading to the hospital now." The words were accompanied with a door slam. The Doctor looked up, only to see Amy. She was hurrying out of the house with a cell phone held to her ear. She nodded, said goodbye, and put the phone in her pocket. She got to the car and started to fumble with her keys. Her hands were shaking.

"Amy?"

The ginger looked up, swollen eyes locking first on the big blue box, and then the Doctor. His feet moved without his consent; she could do nothing but open her arms. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, and she dug her nails into his jacket, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh, Amy..." The Doctor murmured into her hair, one hand stroking her back. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

Amy pulled away so that he was only holding her loosely; it was then that he noticed that she was covered in blood. "It...it s-started a few days ago...some kids in London started g-going crazy, rioting. It spread here and...some guys came in with guns and threatened me...and Rory..." She started to cry again, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. "Stupid, stupid Rory!" She fell back into the Doctor's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Hush..." The Doctor pulled her close, biting his lip. "Hush, Amy..."

A slightly more composed Amy pulled away again, looking into his eyes. "And...they let me go b-because Rory agreed to let them have anything in the house they wanted, but...one of them shot at me anyways...R-Rory pushed me out of the way, and I have to get to the hospital, and his mother's worried sick, and-"

"Amy!" The Doctor snapped, which he didn't normally do. Amy closed her mouth, surprised. The Doctor's eyes softened. "You are not driving anywhere in this state. You'd get into a wreck under normal road conditions. We're taking the TARDIS, and that's final."

"But-"

"No buts!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her across the road and into the TARDIS, running up to the console. "We'll wait for the ambulance to get to the hospital, and then we'll nonchalantly enter a few minutes later. That'll ought to work. Now, where is this hosp-" He turned to face her as he spoke, but stopped short when he saw her. She was in a heap on the ground, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

The Doctor walked over slowly, bending down to put a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, I'm sure he's fine..."

Amy sniffed, lifting her face to look at the Doctor, unfallen tears sparkling in her eyes. "There was so much blood, Doctor..." Her gaze wandered, and she let her forehead fall forward, onto her knees. "I'm so scared."

"I know." Amy's eyes returned to the Doctor, who smiled encouragingly. "I need you to tell me where the hospital is."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." She stood up, reaching out and latching onto the Doctor for support. The two of them walked over to the console, where Amy gave the Doctor the directions to the hospital that Rory was being taken to. As the TARDIS travelled, Amy leaned against the Doctor, stray tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his jacket.

The Doctor didn't mind.

-x-X-x-

After waiting for the ambulance to arrive (and after Amy changed into a less-bloodstained shirt), the two time travellers walked into the emergency room. They had been sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes when a nurse came out.

"Amy Pond?"

Amy stayed in her seat, staring into space. The Doctor leaned over and patted her hand. "Come along, Pond," he whispered, holding her hand and pulling her out of the seat. Amy followed, her eyes lifting from the floor once they reached the nurse.

"Mrs. Pond, and..." The nurse looked at the Doctor, confused.

"Oh, uh...family friend," Amy informed her, glancing at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded, giving Amy's hand a light squeeze.

The nurse nodded. "Mrs. Pond, Rory had lost a lot of blood when he arrived her. He's currently in surgery to remove the bullet from his chest, but his chances aren't looking good. He'll need a blood transfusion, but the doctors are worried that he won't survive long enough. I'm sorry, but his chances aren't look too good."

Amy clutched the Doctor's hand, her nails digging into his skin. She bobbed her head softly. "T-thank you...for being honest," she murmured, her face growing whiter.

The nurse reached out and put a hand on her arm. "There's still a little hope, though, miss. We're doing the best we can."

"I know." Amy let the Doctor lead her back to the seats. Amy collapsed against the Doctor, who wrapped an arm around her waist. "He's gonna die, Doctor..." Amy murmured. "He's gonna die, in that room full of strangers..."

The Doctor pulled her closer, placing a chaste kiss to her temple. "They said the doctors are worried. This doctor's not. He's Rory, Amy; he's not leaving you if he's got a say in the matter."

-x-X-x-

A couple of hours had passed when the nurse returned. Amy was still resting against the Doctor, her arms wrapped around his right arm. He was staring straight ahead.

"Mrs. Pond?"

Both heads popped up at the nurse's call. They stood up simultaneously, and walked over to the nurse. "I have great news. The surgery went fine, and the blood transfusion had no complications. He's a bit drowsy, but we think he's going to be okay."

"Oh, that's brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, and he quickly found himself being hugged by Amy, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"He's okay, Doctor!" she squealed, burying her face in his neck. "He's okay!"

The nurse smiled. "You can come and see him now, if you'd like."

The two of them followed the nurse through a long maze of hallways until they reached room 332. Inside, Rory was laying on a hospital bed, an IV hooked up to his arm.

"Rory!" Amy rushed into the room, grabbing his right hand with both of hers. The Doctor followed her into the room.

Rory, who was already awake, smiled. "Hey, Amy," he muttered, his voice quiet. "Are you alright?"

"'Are you alright?' You just got shot in the chest and you're asking me how /I'm/ feeling?" She lightly punched his arm. "Stupid face."

Rory flinched, but he was smiling. "Oi! Watch it," he barked, laughing softly. He looked up at Amy, his eyes filled with relief. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, putting his left hand over hers.

Amy grinned, leaning forward to give Rory a peck on the cheek. "Right back at you, stupid face," she whispered.

"Yes, well..." The Ponds looked up at the Doctor as he broke the silence. "I believe I stole..." He started to count on his fingers. "About three or four hugs without permission. Am I forgiven, Mr. Pondicus?"

Rory glanced at Amy, and then rolled his eyes. "Yes, Doctor."

* * *

><p>So...review? Please?<p> 


End file.
